


Святыня

by Zerosh



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Philosophy, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerosh/pseuds/Zerosh
Summary: И жизнь шла дальше, своим чередом, с постоянной оглядкой на дом, где ждал самый родной человек.





	

Брюс всегда старался вести себя максимально тихо во время медицинских процедур, которым в суровые последние дни подвергался неприлично часто. А все потому, что никогда не долечивался до конца, чтобы там ему Альфред ни говорил. Брюс мог оставаться дома и зализывать царапинки, а Бэтмен не мог. И так уж сложилось, что Бэтмен и Брюс – были одним и тем же человеком. И если первый что-то не мог не делать, то и второму приходилось действовать.

Не до конца затянувшаяся рана, порой, открывалась во время боя и поражала Темного рыцаря в самый неподходящий момент. О, а как же сильно на него ругался Альфред. Ну, как сильно? Вполне терпимо, если речь идет об Альфреде, который привык не кричать, а тихо бубнить себе что-то под нос, покрывая Брюса не совсем приятными, но весьма правдивыми словами. И за этим бубнежом было весьма забавно наблюдать – с толикой умиления, которое только мог позволить себе человек, нашпигованный пулями, которые из него в этот момент вытаскивали.

Но, право, Брюс никогда ни на что не жаловался. Даже когда пуля проходила очень глубоко – сжимал зубы и не возмущался, что больно, ведь сам знал, кто виноват в этом. Да и нравилось Уэйну, когда Альфред кружился возле него, пытаясь на этот раз забинтовать покрепче. Правда, получалось действительно покрепче, но он не возражал.

А пока мужчина его бинтовал, Брюс успевал то погладить дворецкого по седеющим волосам, то отпустить в его адрес какой-нибудь двусмысленный комплимент. И от этих вот действий и слов Альфред вздрагивал мелко, почти незаметно, но Бэтмен всегда улавливал его напряжение, следил за дальнейшей реакцией, однако дальше касаний и с одной стороны простых благодарностей и комплиментов идти не смел. Считал неверным, быть может, даже непозволительным – неизвестно, просто черты не переступал.

Но самыми приятными были после перевязочные беседы – не о делах, не о Супермене, даже не о преступности Готэма, нет - простые дружеские разговоры, начинавшиеся в пункте перевязки и заканчивавшиеся, обычно, в гостиной у камина или в спальне Брюса, куда его, утомленного, вел Альфред.

И Темный рыцарь никогда не врал, говоря, что очень ценит это время, проведенное в компании своего лучшего и, пожалуй, единственного друга. Однако Брюс не был безгрешным человеком, и ложь все-таки имела место в его жизни.

Альфред был для него не просто другом, он был для него семьей, и самой возвышенной святыней, которой можно было лишь с немым и незримым роптанием поклоняться, на которую можно было молиться, иногда легонько касаться, но никогда – и как же горько было это «никогда»! - никогда не порочить своими истинными желаниями и не менее истинными чувствами.

Брюс так и жил – всем дружеским, семейным, товарищеским - не больше, не меньше. Конечно, порой от этого становилось тяжко, но стоило взглянуть на родное лицо и на сердце становилось легче, отступала боль, с глаз сходила успевшая чуть застелить их пелена горького тумана.

И жизнь шла дальше, своим чередом, с постоянной оглядкой на дом, где ждал самый родной человек, который всем сердцем желал ему счастья, даже не догадываясь о том, что сам являлся для Уэйна спасительным родником в пустыне. И потому очень переживал за личную жизнь Темного рыцаря.

Но Брюс Уэйн никогда не изменял своим принципам и привычкам, у него это неизменное упрямство в крови. Он не боялся умереть в одиночестве, не боялся остаться без наследника, не боялся ни одной житейской беды, кроме той, что однажды может не выдержать и переступить через свое собственное табу - не легонько коснуться, а наконец-таки поймать, не шепнуть удивительный комплимент, а высказать все то, что так давно полыхает в его сердце…

И о наступлении такого дня Бэтмену было действительно страшно даже задуматься.

И Брюсу Уэйну, кстати, еще страшнее.


End file.
